


Hot Chocolate

by WoodlandGoddess1



Series: Domestic Merthur Shenanigans [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Belt-Spanking, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodlandGoddess1/pseuds/WoodlandGoddess1
Summary: His handful of mini-eggs plummeted to the floor and scattered in all directions as Arthur slowly, carefully, lowered his calves and slipped from the bed to let his husband see the costume in full.Merlin choked on his tongue.





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was supposed to be posted at Easter, but things got in the way, so I made sure to finish it for the Bottom Arthur fest. 
> 
> Hope people like it. Feel free to let me know what y'all think!

Arthur closed the bedroom door slowly, his breath quickening marginally, a flush of warm anticipation spreading across his cheeks. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror and took a moment to appreciate how the sleek material of his dark blue leggings clung to the curves and long lines that decorated his strong frame. Normally, he wouldn’t be caught dead wearing something that clung so closely, not unless it was some luxurious lingerie designed to tease his husband to within an inch of orgasming his nuts off and within the secure walls of their home. But he’d purchased a pair on an impulse after witnessing Merlin admiring the arse of an athletic man wearing a set while he jogged past them on one of their routine strolls. Arthur wasn’t worried about that wandering gaze: he knew Merlin loved him more than the whole world and would never stray, but the sharp turn his own thoughts had taken had been enough of a distraction that he’d tripped over some uneven pavement because he’d been too focused on throwing mental daggers at the jogger.

That quiet admiration was his to possess!

The appealing sight had distracted Merlin enough that he hadn’t even noticed he’d tripped until Arthur was cursing, his face hot with embarrassment as he’d pushed himself back to his feet and dusted himself off. Merlin had turned to him immediately, his expression concerned and the jogger forgotten at once.

But Arthur hadn’t forgotten about him in the least.

The incident had churned around his mind for a week before he’d spotted the dark blue leggings while taking James into town for a new pair of running shoes — he’d worn his last pair of running shoes into the ground and Arthur wasn’t going to let him prance around with his toes poking out like adorable sausages.

What would the other students think!

Or worse: the teachers.

Their relationship with the teachers at the local schools were difficult at best and had been since James was four. Since his class had been tasked with drawing pictures of their family, and James had drawn a colourful picture of himself and his mother and a disturbing amount of grown men standing in the same garden. That was how Mrs Corcoran had phrased it when Arthur had sat opposite the principal — Mr Oldman — in his comfortable office while that absolute harridan had spewed vitriol upon him and his absent loved ones for being a detrimental influence upon an innocent and impressionable child.

What a load of fucking rubbish.

He’d done his best to remain calm and speak evenly, not wanting to make the situation worse with his temper — and he had a fucking temper when it started brewing; there was no refuting that — and have to get Merlin involved in the matter. Getting Merlin involved would mean a terse call to his office and a tense wait for him to arrive at the school. Arthur hadn’t wanted the situation to escalate that far out of his control. He hadn’t wanted to admit that he might need Merlin to rescue them from the turbulent storm that threatened to make matters even more precarious for their son. But he’d risen from his chair in a surge of blinding rage when Mrs Corcoran dared to suggest that Gwen had no idea who the real father was because she couldn’t keep her legs closed and their entire situation was depraved.

Fortunately, the receptionist had been more sensible than him and had called Merlin at his office despite his protestations and his husband had arrived in time to rest a calming hand upon his arm. He’d urged him to sit down without uttering a single word and it had cut through the red fog of rage immediately, and Arthur had followed the unspoken command while breathing hard and staring down at the pristine desk in front of him. He’d never wanted to shout obscenities at someone so much in his entire life. He’d seethed in silence as Merlin took over from that point forward while Mrs Corcoran glared at Arthur as though he were some diseased vermin waiting to sink his teeth in her ankle.

“That fucking hag!” The words had burst out of Arthur as soon as he’d been bundled into the car after the meeting and Merlin climbed in beside him. He’d hit the dashboard hard enough to split the skin stretched taut over his knuckles and his husband had reached for his hand immediately, raising it to his mouth and pressing a tender kiss above the cuts and abrasions. Somehow it had helped soothe the violent rage burning through him somewhat even as the sting in his knuckles ebbed. But it hadn’t cooled his tongue in the slightest. “She implied Gwen was a slut! And she thinks we’re disgusting! All we want to do is raise our son and be happy, and somehow that makes us the villains in the situation! Why can’t people just leave us be?!”

“I don’t know the answer to that.” Merlin had looked at him miserably, his now trimmed beard having been little more than dark stubble at the time. He’d looked so devastating in his beauty, so strong and rugged despite the sharp suit he’d been wearing. He’d reached out and cupped his face with his free hand as molten anger threatened to turn into tears. “All I know is that we can’t let them come between us and our family, Arthur. We need to ignore them as much as possible and keep doing what we’re doing, but we also need to be civil whenever engaging with those people is necessary, like in that meeting back there. We both know how delicate our situation is. One wrong move and people will do their best to take him away, to claim we’re unfit to raise him.”

“I know that.” Arthur had reached for him with both hands and their embrace had been fierce despite the discomfort of embracing within the compact and uncomfortable confines of the car. “I’m sorry; I know I almost ruined things in there. But when that horrid woman said those things about Gwen…I couldn’t just let it slide!”

“And _I_ know _that_.” Merlin had pressed their brows together as his other hand came to frame his face tenderly, the pair of them sharing a tremulous breath between them. Arthur had clutched at the dark blue jacket of his suit until the stiff material wrinkled in his grasp while doing his best to swallow the bitter and fearful tears that threatened to fall at the thought of losing his baby, his precious son — all because of some damned bigot thinking she had the right to judge their family, their dynamics. “I understand. I was struggling to keep calm too. You’re not alone in that.”

Shaking his head to dislodge the memory, Arthur continued to admire his reflection for another moment or so. Purchasing that pair of dark blue leggings had proven to be a wise decision: Merlin had come home from work that evening to find him doing a few stretches to see how durable and elastic the soft material was and had pounced on him a few moments later. He’d been fucked through the padded exercise mat spread out on the floor before he’d even managed to gasp a greeting, the tone of which had been laced with triumphant euphoria.

Merlin had kissed him languidly, and so tenderly, his slender frame trembling. One pale hand had carded through his hair like he still couldn’t believe Arthur was his even after so long together — and the world had felt right once more.

Arthur ripped his attention from his reflection and looked at the door once more. He locked it as an extra precaution: he didn’t want to be caught with his trousers down and his thighs spread like an eager slut waiting to be fucked through the mattress.

Not until Merlin came home at least.

It wouldn’t be the first time James had forgotten something and came rushing back to the house to get it before returning to his mother and stepfather in the next housing estate over. Nor would it be the first time he’d barged into a room to ask where he’d left an item when he couldn’t find it himself. Knocking on doors wasn’t his strong suit — James and Merlin had that in common. Arthur had done his best to break them of that habit and failed spectacularly, but he’d keep working at it for as long as possible.

Trembling, his heartbeat quickening, Arthur toed off his running shoes and eased his leggings down his thighs. His boxers and socks followed a moment later. His toes curled against the mild chill in the room. His breath hitching, he gripped the back of his tank top and pulled it over his head easily, letting it fall to join the rest of his clothes on the floor. Preparing himself for fun times with his husband never failed to excite him — no matter how often he’d done so since the pair first fell into bed together so long ago. If anything, the excitement and anticipation had amplified since he and Merlin had begun adding these perverse games to their bedroom activities.

Just the other day, Merlin had sent him a text message with a list of unexpected instructions and Arthur had found himself jumping to obey, his heart hammering, and his abdomen tightening with anticipation as he abandoned the dishes in the kitchen. The fear of Merlin being caught with a lewd video of him on his phone had served to excite him even further. He’d showered and dried as instructed and then he’d slipped into the lingerie waiting for him in a case at the bottom of their wardrobe — an unexpected gift from his husband that had brought an immediate smile to his face — before setting the camera on his phone to record and arranging himself on the bed. He’d touched and teased himself slowly, his hands shaking, his breath stuttering out of him as he’d looked at the camera lens aimed at him as instructed. He’d shivered as he imagined Merlin slipping in his earphones during his break and finding a quiet spot to watch the video of Arthur teasing all the erogenous zones he’d been instructed to tease and stripping out of his black lace panties before opening himself up with slick fingers and sliding one of their favourite vibrators inside.

He’d experienced a powerful orgasm that afternoon.

But waiting for a response to the lewd video had been nerve-wrecking, resulting in frequent checks for messages as the hours since he’d sent the video passed in silence. He’d received nothing, not until Merlin had come home and found him doing his best to distract himself from the anxious knots developing in his abdomen with preparing vegetables for dinner that night.

His husband had sidled up behind him and enveloped him in his arms immediately, his hard cock teasing against his aching backside through their clothes. Arthur had gripped the countertop to prevent himself from buckling beneath a sudden wave of desire and relief as Merlin had nuzzled against the nape of his neck and murmured praise directly, telling him how hot he’d been as he’d lain on the bed in that fucking lingerie. How sinful he’d looked when their vibrator was splitting him open on camera. How good he’d been. How perfect. His own cock had stiffened even as warmth flooded through his chest and filtered through his veins upon hearing that praise. Arthur had choked upon the name of his husband as Merlin had popped the button of his denim jeans open and eased his hand inside to palm his erection.

“Hush.” Merlin had spoken the word softly, but firmly, and Arthur had fallen silent in an instant. His heart had pounded within the barrel of his chest. He’d struggled to keep himself quiet to prevent the children from hearing him in the living room as Merlin had stroked him slowly, and so deliberately, his confident thumb teasing the swollen head of his cock with a possessiveness that made his blood sing and made his bones melt within his frame. He’d almost bitten through his lip when he’d orgasmed not long after and painted the door of the cupboard in front of him with hot splashes of come. He’d slumped in his arms and Merlin had supported him until he’d gained the strength in his legs back. “You’re such a good boy,” he’d murmured smoothly, smirking, drawing his lobe between his teeth. “You’re so fucking beautiful like this.”

Arthur had whimpered.

“Go upstairs and clean up.” Merlin had urged him to turn around before kissing him deeply, languidly, his hand like a brand against his face. His mouth had curled around a loving smile as he’d gazed at Arthur a moment or so later. “I’ll take care of dinner tonight.”

Smiling at the memory, Arthur moved further into the bedroom and slipped his old iPod Classic into the station on his vanity, searching through the various lists he’d put together for various reasons. He had one for cleaning, cooking, exercising, and impromptu dance sessions with the kids. Not to mention the list he’d created for fun times with his husband and a collection of bisexual anthems. Warmth flooded his chest as he selected the last one and pressed play, and the list shuffled immediately, the low and tempting opening notes of _Make Me Feel_ pulsed through the room.

His smile deepened at once.

Arthur could remember seeing that music video for the first time and feeling his breath catch in his chest as Janelle Monáe cavorted around with gorgeous people of various genders while Merlin trailed teasing kisses along the arch of his neck and asked whether that was what he wanted: to be seduced from all sides like Janelle Monáe in that video.

He hadn’t been able to answer him.

He’d been too flustered.

Merlin had smirked knowingly, lips moving to capture the lobe of his ear.

Arthur moved to his bedside locker as he cleared his thoughts with a brief shake of his head and withdrew the box he’d been keeping secret since January, since an idea had struck him after Merlin mentioned that it would be fun to do something special for the upcoming Easter. He also retrieved the new bottle of lubricant he’d stashed. He climbed onto the bed with an eagerness that Merlin would find pleasing and arranged himself comfortably, nestling down against the mattress. His breath stuttered out of him at the thought of what he wanted to do for the man he loved. His lashes fluttered as he began teasing his fingertips against all the places that Merlin loved to kiss and caress until his cock stiffened against his belly, the swollen head weeping, needing attention.

Arthur reached for the lubricant he’d set down beside him and squeezed a cool dollop into his palm. He sighed in pleasure as his hand slipped down to grip and stroke his own cock firmly, squeezing, touching himself as Merlin would touch him.

The lubricant warmed against his skin in no time at all.

Arthur stroked himself until his broad frame began trembling, and then he spread his thighs until his fingers could reach his taint with familiar ease. He rubbed and pressed against the sensitive flesh carefully, moaning softly, remembering the first time he’d ever dared to do something like this.

He’d been fifteen at the time and still coming to terms with the fact that he was attracted to another boy, one he’d attended school with. He’d been spending the night with Gwen because he was afraid to go home and risk his father seeing his secrets written upon his face. His movements had been so full of shame that night. He’d been terrified of Gwen waking, terrified of her looking down over the edge of the bed and finding him with his legs spread so shamefully, his frame trembling and his face flushed. He’d been terrified of making a sound. He’d almost bitten through his wrist in the attempt to keep himself quiet. He could still remember the salt of his tears as he’d touched himself with trembling fingers wet with his own spit. He’d worked himself open slowly, carefully, tears slipping down his face in a continuous stream as the shame grew and grew within him until he’d arched abruptly, his frame seizing, his fingers still buried deep inside his own arse as his cock pulsed through his release.

He wasn’t ashamed now.

Honestly, being able to touch himself exhilarated him now. It had for a long time. He just wished his husband was there to watch him do so. There was something exquisite about having that storming blue gaze fastened upon him whenever he did something naughty; the weight of his gaze felt like encouragement and admiration.

Moaning, Arthur spread his thighs even wider — until a delicious ache spread through his muscles. His cock throbbed against his belly, weeping, needing attention. His lashes fluttered as he imagined Merlin standing in the doorway, strong arms folded across his chest and his shoulder leaning against the frame. He imagined the weight of that familiar gaze as he sank two fingers inside simultaneously, a gasp of pleasure escaping him. He loved the faint burn that came with acting too soon. Biting his lip slowly, carefully, Arthur imagined the unspoken approval of his husband as he opened himself up eagerly, needing and wanting so much more than the breadth of his own fingers. He brought himself to the edge of an orgasm all over again and then stopped long enough to cool his ecstasy, reaching for the surprise he’d kept a secret from his husband.

An amused chuckle caught in his throat as he ran a shaking hand over the white and pristine puff of his rabbit tail. He licked his lips as he trailed his fingertips over the sleek plug attached to the tail. Slowly, methodically, he stroked the smooth length with fingers still slick from opening himself up and then turned over on his knees. He braced himself against the bed with one hand and reached back with the other. He eased the tapered head of his plug between his buttocks and sighed in pleasure when it brushed against his taint. Then he applied pressure. The puckered flesh gave beneath the unrelenting nature of his plug. A whimper lodged within his throat as inch after inch sank inside him. The whimper morphed into a low moan of pleasure as the plug brushed against that sweet spot inside him.

He didn’t stop pushing until the white fluff of his tail kissed his bare buttocks.

Arthur buried his face in the pillows at once and trembled for several long moments as pleasure sang through his veins. He was so close to coming, he knew. His bollocks ached fiercely, needing release. But he wanted to savour the sensation of being so stretched and the knowledge that he looked so sinful for a moment or so more before he conceded at last and reached for the cock hanging proud and hard between his thighs. Arthur stripped his cock roughly, each stroke earning a hoarse grunt. His hand felt wonderful wrapped around his cock…but the hand of his husband would feel so much better.

He couldn’t wait for Merlin to come home.

Arthur gripped his cock tighter as he felt his orgasm approaching, quickening his pace as his balls continued to ache. His thighs trembled as vines of pleasure wrapped around his spine and squeezed. A shudder rippled through his frame. His breath quickened. His arse clenched around the thick plug keeping him open for his husband and that thought alone was enough to make him orgasm. Waves of pleasure washed over him as his cock pulsed in his hand. His come splashed across the sheets as his throat constricted around a hoarse cry, a garbled plea for Merlin.

Panting, Arthur rested his forehead against the bed and wondered what his husband would say, if he came home to find him like this: stuffed with a plug and shaking, used and waiting to be used even more. A moan of desire rumbled through his chest. He clawed at the bedclothes with both hands and fantasised about Merlin pulling the plug free and ramming himself inside without mercy, hands rough and possessive as Merlin gripped his hips. He lost himself in such fantasies until the heat ebbed away, until a wave of tiredness set in and he knew he had to get moving, though he didn’t want to move much after his orgasm. He’d rather sleep. But he had plans and those required moving, so Arthur forced himself out of bed and headed into bathroom.

The bathroom was white and pristine. His reflection gleamed from several surfaces and he couldn’t help chuckling, remembering the complaints Merlin had once made when he’d failed to sneak up on him because of them. Arthur had kissed him fondly, offering to pretend. Merlin had declined the offer bravely, smiling, before wrapping his arms around him and proceeding to trail kisses along the back of his neck as Arthur began brushing his teeth before bed.

Smiling at the memory, Arthur cleaned himself down with a cloth and warm water before retrieving a towel. He dried himself with no small amount of care and then returned to the bedroom quickly, locking the door behind him once more. He began his moisturisation routine at once. He’d gotten into the habit of moisturising when he’d taught himself how to use cosmetics in preparation for surprising Merlin the previous Halloween. Moisturising made his skin soft to the touch and supple – something that Merlin appreciated when running his hands over bare and vulnerable skin as often as possible. His interest in his skin had been strong from the beginning, but it had amplified after Arthur had started his moisturising routine.

Once he was finished moisturising, Arthur spent a several minutes gathering his clothes and various accessories together in preparation for dressing; he was going to looking amazing once he was finished.

Merlin was going to die from pure lust.

Smirking, Arthur reached for the first item on the list: his cleavage creator. He applied the cleavage creator with practiced ease and then ran his hands over the breasts he’d created with a soft sigh of pleasure. His lashes fluttered closed for a moment. His cheeks warmed a fraction as his cock twitched between his thighs. He reached for his next item: a corseted leotard with a pair of tails — not unlike a classic tuxedo. It had a small hole at the back to squeeze the pristine puff of his rabbit tail through. He stepped into it and shimmied the fabric along his body, his hips wriggling, hoping he hadn’t underestimated the girth of his hips. But he needn’t have worried: the material slipped into place easily, holding itself up well as he reached behind himself to ease the hole down around the pristine puff of his rabbit tail.

He moaned as doing so caused the plug to stimulate him inside.

It took a moment for the pleasure to subside enough for him to reach for the laces dangling past his arse and brushing against his thighs. Fortunately, it wasn’t the kind of corset designed to draw his frame in tight and deepen his curves. The laces were just for the aesthetic of his outfit. Honestly, Arthur wasn’t sure whether he could wear a boned-corset and a cleavage creator at the same time — he’d have to find a forum online and find out at some point. It would be an interesting avenue to explore with his husband in the future. But the simple act of lacing himself up still allowed him to feel as though one of the fantasies he’d harboured for so long had been fulfilled at last and he treasured that feeling, treasured it as he tied the laces in a bow behind his back.

His black and white bow-tie came next and then his long blonde wig from the last time he’d dressed thematically, welcoming Santa Clause home on Christmas Eve. Arthur headed over to his vanity, taking a careful seat in front of the mirror. His lashes fluttered as the plug rubbed against that sweet spotted inside him again. A moment or so passed before the burst of pleasure eased. Arthur nibbled his bottom lip as he ran through the various colours schemes he could use before deciding on a classic red lipstick and smoking eyes. He’d look sinful when he dropped to his knees in front of his husband and Merlin wouldn’t be able to resist temptation in the least.

His smirk deepening, Arthur began with concealer and worked up through the various levels until his lashes looked long and sultry, his lips looked plush and tempting, and the smoke effect on his lids emphasised the soft skies in his gaze. A shimmering highlighter emphasised the sharpness of his cheekbones. Arthur admired his reflection in the mirror and couldn’t prevent the building anticipation from twisting his stomach as he ran careful hands over the cascade of curling locks that caressed his shoulders. His fingertips grazed against the curve of his bare shoulders and a shiver ran through him as he imagined Merlin doing the same to him when he arrived. His lashes fluttered again. His husband would start gentle and then turn demanding, using that sinful tone of voice to ensure obedience as he issued commands that flooded Arthur with endless need and desire. Merlin would wreck him completely, he knew. He’d wreck him for daring to be so tempting, so beautiful. He’d shatter him into several vulnerable pieces and then he’d put him back together when their game came to an end.

Arthur cleaned his brushes as fast as possible and then vacated his vanity, gasping as the pressure against his prostate eased. He almost stumbled before catching his balance once more. An amused chuckle escaped him. He sat down on the edge of the bed with another soft gasp of pleasure and reached for his fishnet stockings.

Arthur eased the band of his stockings up to his thighs slowly, carefully, tracking the material as he extended his legs out in front of him one at a time. He lowered his feet and rolled the bands back before running the sock glue he’d ordered online around his thighs and smoothing the bands back into place. He pressed down with his hands to ensure that the bands wouldn’t roll back when he moved. He slipped his feet into the black stilettos that enclosed his feet completely, wiggling his toes to test the comfort for a moment. Finally, he reached for his black gloves with white cuffs at the wrists and slipped them on quickly, smirking, knowing he looked hotter than he’d ever looked before.

Arthur darted down to the kitchen and rummaged through the cupboards for the pack of mini-eggs he’d stashed a week earlier. He’d made sure to hide them behind a wall of tinned tuna. His children would never find them: James and Caroline despised tinned tuna. He did as well. But he and Merlin made sure to have a few tins in the cupboards for when Gwen and Lance came to visit and have lunch with them. Grinning wildly, Arthur headed out into the hallway, and dropped a mini-egg a few feet in front of the front door and began heading back up the stairs as he laid a trail of mini-eggs for his husband to follow. He was almost to the top of the staircase when he heard the low rumble of the car in the driveway, followed with the thump of the car door swinging shut and cheerful whistling.

Something that resembled a giggle escaped Arthur as he hastened away, leading the trail of mini-eggs into the bedroom and over to the bed — where Arthur slipped his rabbit ears on and arranged himself comfortably, crossing his ankles as he raised his calves and turned his head just enough to track movement. His heart thumped in his chest as he heard the front door snap shut downstairs and Merlin muttered something about children. His mouth curled around a smile as Merlin continued to mutter to himself as he followed the trail of mini-eggs to the bedroom door and pushed it open irritably, grumbling, but froze upon seeing Arthur on the bed. His handful of mini-eggs plummeted to the floor and scattered in all directions as Arthur slowly, carefully, lowered his calves and slipped from the bed to let his husband see the costume in full.

Merlin choked on his tongue.

Arthur smirked slowly, triumphantly, clasping his hands behind his back to accentuate the cleavage he’d created earlier as his husband struggled to gather his wits. His abdomen tightened as that storming gaze raked him from head to toe and back again before settling upon his mouth and the smirk that rested there. That was when Merlin pulled himself back together and straightened almost imperceptibly, his chin rising, an air of command radiating from his slender frame. Merlin raised a hand and crooked his finger imperiously, the storm in his gaze darkening as he beckoned him closer.

Swallowing thickly, Arthur closed the distance immediately, but stopped as soon as his husband raised a hand. His heart hammered in his chest as Merlin hummed a low note of approval as he circled him slowly, fingertips grazing his bare shoulders and shifting the long locks of his wig with utmost care. Arthur moaned his name. His lashes fluttered in pleasure less than a moment before Merlin seized him aggressively, hauling him back against his slender chest as one confident hand seized his neck and squeezed tight. Not enough to rob him of breath. But enough to threaten the possibility, Arthur knew. That thought alone had his cock hardening within his leotard as Merlin growled roughly, “Did I give permission to speak?”

Arthur shook his head at once. A familiar thumb pressed against his apple as that tight grip eased in approval. A whimper of pleasure lodged in his throat as his renewed erection throbbed between his thighs and begged for release. He could feel his husband smirking as the vibrations rippled through his hand. His blood roared in his ears as Merlin nosed against his blonde locks before nuzzling his neck. His frame trembled as those fingertips trailed lower and cupped one simulated breast possessively; the other hand continued southward until Arthur moaned incoherently, his cock pleading for more as he bucked against that familiar palm. Merlin chuckled quietly, plush lips finding the shell of his ear and murmuring, “Such an eager slut.”

Merlin whirled him around before Arthur could answer and the storms in his gaze grew wild with violent fervour. His strong hands held him still as those plush lips returned to seize the base of his neck. Arthur gasped in pleasure as his husband sucked roughly, pulling tight. His own hands fumbled for purchase upon the crisp suit he’d worn to work that morning as his knees threatened to buckle beneath him. His lashes fluttered. His breath quickened in his chest. He longed to wrap his thighs around his slender waist and opted to lean further into his space instead — Merlin wouldn’t be able to support his weight for longer than a moment and the bed was too far away, after all. He clung to his husband as Merlin released the base of his neck before claiming his mouth aggressively, demandingly, his tongue a driving force that stirred the deepest parts of him to fervent pleasure.

Arthur was still trapped in a daze of pleasure when Merlin released him and he missed the next command given to him. He gazed at his husband in vacant confusion. He snapped out of his daze a moment later when his husband snapped sharply, roughly, “Get on the fucking floor!”

His heart thundering, Arthur dropped to his knees and assumed the position Merlin preferred obediently, each hand clasping the opposite elbow behind his back. He’d been instructed in how to kneel a few weeks previously, his stomach performing somersaults as Merlin had pressed the end of a riding crop beneath his chin and looked him over with that storming gaze. His stomach tightened now as his commanding husband stepped closer until the zipper of his trousers grazed against his bottom lip and whispered fiercely, “Open it. No hands. I want to see what that mouth can do.”

Arthur moaned softly, his lashes fluttering, his breath catching in his chest. His cock throbbed with increasing need. He parted his lips and leaned closer to seize the zipper between his teeth. Slowly, carefully, he tugged it down until that cock he’d adored since it first thrust inside him so long ago pushed out from its confines and welcomed him with an eager twitch.

He fucking loved it whenever Merlin went commando.

Arthur pressed a soft kiss against the base of his cock and then trailed kisses along its length until he could draw the moist head between his lips with a pleased sigh. He suckled lightly, teasingly, focusing his attention upon the vulnerable head for a long moment. A wave of smug triumph washed through him as Merlin groaned and brought his hand to rest against the back of his head. He glanced up at his husband through his lashes and whimpered in pleasure as those fathomless storms gazed down at him in return. Arthur paused in his sucking briefly, taking a moment to undulate his practised tongue against the thick length in his mouth and watch Merlin twitch with need.

Warm satisfaction flooded through him as Merlin gasped.

Merlin tightened his grip on his blonde locks a fraction and pressed. The pressure from his hand forced Arthur to take him deep into his mouth and he did so eagerly, relaxing his jaw and moaning, his lashes fluttering once more. The head of his cock hit the back of his throat and Arthur held him there for several moments before withdrawing slowly, teasingly, just to take him deep a moment or so later. Arthur continued that pattern of give and take as the cock in his mouth throbbed with want and need. He devoted himself to teasing Merlin to his limits. His head never stopped bobbing, not even when gliding the flat of his tongue along the vein on the underside or swirling his tongue around the head slickly, gently, teasingly, sighing in pleasure whenever Merlin complimented him on his sucking skills. His favourite moments were when he paused at the base of his cock and held the swollen head in his throat — which earned hoarse curses from his husband.

Merlin gentled his grip and stroked his hand over his blonde locks as Arthur continued suckling, as he continued taking him into his throat and holding him there until the bedroom swirled around them and the need to breathe became more important than impaling his face upon the cock he cherished. Each pause at the base of his cock brought him closer and closer to that sweet headspace that left him mellow and needy, spaced out and even more eager to please than usual. He was almost there when Merlin tightened his grip without warning, his hands forcing his head down and holding him there as his husband arched where he stood with a hoarse groan and spilled into his mouth.

Hot splashes of come hit the back of his throat.

Arthur swallowed compulsively, the muscles squeezing around the cock in his mouth for an instant. Warmth slid down the back of his throat with each mouthful of come he swallowed.

Merlin held him in place until he started to soften and then eased away, breathing hard even as he supported Arthur through the brief wave of dizziness that washed over him from having Merlin in his throat for such an extended period of time. Arthur panted in his grasp and then smiled up at his husband dazedly, knowing he’d been good and longing to hear the words fall from that mouth that teased and tortured him so often. Merlin offered his hands and Arthur accepted them immediately, his heart hammering, letting his husband help him to his feet without argument. He kissed him roughly, his tongue thrusting deep into his mouth and chasing the taste of his own come. Arthur moaned softly, fisting his clothes and longing for so much more than kisses.

“Tell me.” Arthur startled when Merlin pulled away, murmuring those words as he trailed kisses along the curve of his jaw. He soon reached his ear. His hand slid around to press against the plug keeping him wet and open. Arthur gasped in pleasure as the plug jolted against that wonderful bundle of nerves inside him. “You want something from me. Tell me what it is and I’ll grant it. You deserve a reward after sucking me so well.”

“I know what I want.” Arthur swallowed thickly, whimpering as Merlin trailed his lips back down and then clamped his teeth around a mouthful of vulnerable skin at the base of his neck. His knees threatened to buckle from the sweet and sudden surge of pain and pleasure. “But I’m not sure whether I can have it.”

“You heard what I said: whatever it is…I’ll give it.”

“But…but it requires practice!”

“What does?”

“Your belt.” Arthur drew his bottom lip between his teeth as Merlin continued to assault his vulnerable skin and leave claiming marks that ached so sweetly, letting him know that Arthur was wanted and treasured. His lashes fluttered. He tried to get himself under control as the request dripped from his tongue upon a ragged whisper. His cheeks warmed with the admission of his need. “I want…I want to be spanked with it. But I know it takes practice and we haven’t been organising these games for long.”

“Darling,” Merlin answered slowly, his hand sliding up to grip his throat in a possessive fashion as his tone darkened sweetly, “I’ve been practicing since before we met. I’m more than capable of dishing out a spanking. Get on the bed — head low and arse high.”

Merlin gave him a light shove as he released him and Arthur stumbled in his haste to reach the bed. His heart tried to punch a hole through his chest as he crawled onto the bed and arranged himself as commanded. His warm breath bounced off the blankets and hit his face. Part of him hoped it wouldn’t ruin his makeup. Another part of him didn’t give a fuck about what happened to his makeup. His thighs quivered with anticipation. He gripped the blankets with both hands as he heard Merlin opening his belt slowly, deliberately, letting the anticipation building between them strengthen. He nibbled his lip as he listened to Merlin approach the bed unhurriedly, as though he weren’t about to spank him with his leather belt until he cried.

Merlin surprised him when he stepped around the side of the bed and approached his head instead of his arse. Smirking, he slid the folded belt beneath his head and demanded a kiss. His stomach twisting, and his arse clenching, Arthur did as he’d been commanded without an ounce of hesitation. He grazed a kiss against the leather slowly, inhaling the scent as he lingered. His chest flooded with warmth when Merlin hummed in approval and ran a hand down the curve of his back as he moved away, his hand soon finding the ample swell of his backside and squeezing, earning a grunt of encouragement. Merlin chuckled softly, the tone warm and possessive. He released his backside and then teased the folded belt against the swell before asking, “Does this plug vibrate?”

“N-no, Sir.”

“What a pity; it would have made this twice as fun for both of us.” Merlin stepped back and unfurled the belt. Arthur didn’t have to look at him to know an expression of intense concentration had rippled across his bearded features. “Hold as still as possible. Small movements to ease discomfort are allowed. You aren’t to move from this position until I give permission. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“You remember the safe words?”

“Yes, Sir.” Arthur almost moaned the words as the anticipation blossoming inside him doubled in strength as the moment he’d been waiting for approached. His cock throbbed with need between his thighs. His arse clenched around the plug sitting snug inside him and waiting to be removed whenever his husband saw fit to remove it and take its place. If he took its place. Nothing was a certainty, not even whether he’d be allowed to come. He hoped he’d be spanked until he came all over himself and became a sobbing mess from the vibrant fusion of pleasure and exquisite pain. “Sir, please. Please spank me. I’ve wanted this since Christmas.”

“You’re not allowed to come. Not until I grant permission.”

Arthur whined deep in his throat upon hearing that order and raised his arse a fraction higher in invitation as a small wave of pleasure rippled through his frame. He loved it when Merlin controlled him like that. He loved it when he was denied the chance to come until his husband decided he deserved to. He loved it when Merlin made sure he knew who was in charge once he shut their bedroom door and started their sinful games.

The muscles in his thighs tensed as his cock pulsed between them.

A moment of silence passed.

The air behind him whirred less than an instant before harsh leather struck him.

Arthur released a startled cry, the pain across his left buttock sudden and vibrant. It was nothing like being bent over the nearest table and struck with a masterful hand until he sobbed and begged to be fucked. It was so much more than a regular spanking and somehow it also managed to be so much _less_ than having a masterful hand against his arse for that single instant. Being spanked with a bare hand was so much more intimate and he found himself missing it even as he luxuriated in the sharp lick of leather from the belt. He’d taken stock of the experience between one heartbeat and the next: the force of the impact reverberated through his muscles as the plug inside him jolted against his prostate. His lungs clenched in his chest as pain and pleasure conflicted with each other before fusing together within him.

Spasms ran through his fingers as he gripped the bedclothes.

Merlin gave him a brief moment to get his breathing under control before dealing another swift lash of the belt. It struck the right buttock in the exact same spot as the first blow he’d dealt. He’d managed to achieve perfect symmetry, and the level of skill such a thing required pulled a desperate moan from within the depths of his chest. Waves of pain and pleasure spread across his arse. Arthur raised his arse another fraction higher in a silent plea for more. Merlin chuckled behind him — the tone dark and dangerous and possessive — and complied a moment later: the tip of the belt tapped against the plug inside him lightly, but the action and the impact were as different as the sun and moon. Though the action was soft and controlled to even the smallest degree…Arthur cried out as the blow forced the plug buried within him to ram against that sweet bundle of nerves and send ripples of pleasure through his frame.

Arthur almost collapsed into the mattress.

“Don’t fucking move from that position!”

The warning was sharp and sudden and Arthur nodded quickly, moaning almost deliriously, tensing his thighs against the urge to flatten himself against the mattress and writhe until he came with a hoarse groan. Part of him was distressed that he had to be reminded that the choice to come wasn’t his decision to make. Nor was the choice to flatten himself against the bed. Another part of him was delighted that Merlin was devoting so much time and attention to his training, to his betterment as a bottom and a submissive. A shiver of pleasure rippled down the length of his spine as the reminder from his husband flowed over his skin like warm water.

Arthur couldn’t help glancing back at him and nibbling his bottom lip as his husband met his glance before commanding him to face the bed again. He groaned upon hearing the command. He loved it when Merlin used that tone — even if it was to remind him of the rules he’d set out before starting to spank him.

“Good boy,” his husband announced firmly, his tone softening, though he kept the air of command that could drive Arthur to heights of pleasure that defied description. Merlin hummed in approval as Arthur gasped and sighed with each new strike he bestowed upon him. He tapped the plug once again and chuckled with dark satisfaction as Arthur started trembling, sweating, biting back each desperate plea that threatened to fall from his lips as his cock ached with the need to find release. But Merlin could tell he was struggling against the persistent pulse between his thighs. “Don’t fucking come!”

“N-never, Sir!”

“Your arse is mine.” The possessive words were hard and sharp as Merlin voiced them and Arthur swallowed the immediate sigh of pleasure that threatened to escape upon hearing them. Arthur loved knowing Merlin cherished him. He loved knowing Merlin was protective of him and wanted to keep him to himself. Merlin was a selfish bastard and Arthur fucking loved him for it. “Your cock and bollocks are mine. Your come is mine. Each fucking inch of skin in front of me is _mine_.”

“Yes, Sir!”

Merlin grunted in approval upon hearing the immediate agreement and continued to spank him expertly, measuring the time between each lick of leather and the strength in his arm to keep him on his toes and drive him to the edge of an orgasm with precision. Arthur lost count of the strikes in no time at all and lost himself to the ecstasy, to the exquisite pain pulsing across his arse and morphing into pleasure as it wrapped around his spine and squeezed. Heat pooled in his abdomen. It stained his face and spread through his skin. Each burst of exquisite pain sent him closer to the headspace he’d come close to while sucking him off and he could feel himself start to float away, adrift upon the waves of pleasure and pain that washed through him like the tide.

Nothing remained of him but the need to please the man standing behind him and licking him with leather so masterfully, guiding him and controlling him with the same ease that he used the belt in his hand. Arthur sighed in pleasure and mellowed where he knelt as he started rocking, his hips twitching, pushing himself back into each strike as Merlin murmured soft words of approval and encouragement. His fingers slackened where he gripped the blankets. Sweat gathered and glistened upon his skin. His cock throbbed with need between his thighs and he didn’t care. He didn’t care as long as Merlin was happy, as long he was pleased with his boy; that was all that mattered.

Arthur didn’t know how much time had passed before the strikes stopped falling and gentle hands eased him down onto his belly; a familiar warmth stretched out beside him. He gazed at him through his daze of pleasure and smiled stupidly, his frame somehow feeling both free and heavy; a contented sigh escaped him when those gentle hands returned to ease him onto his side. Warm arms drew him close and a familiar beard nuzzled against his face a moment later. Those loving hands roamed over him and Arthur gave himself over to their touch happily, uncaringly, knowing he’d served his husband well as one of those roaming hands came to rest against the plug inside him. Arthur couldn’t help squirming, still smiling stupidly, but he responded to the possessive kiss that came a moment later and whimpered against those plush lips as that hand manipulated the plug inside him.

It twisted within him in a slow circle that teased each taut inch of his taint.

It pressed forward and withdrew gently, carefully, but pressed forward again less than a moment later. It fucked him with tender care and Arthur whined in ecstasy, his squirming increasing, pushing back against the plug and writhing against the man holding him in the process.

“You’re perfect like this.” Gentle lips grazed his skin as the plug continued to fuck him with careful abandon. Arthur whined all over again and shuffled closer to the wall of warmth that cradled him. Compliments made him shiver. A loving hand ran down the length of his back sweetly, soothingly, ensuring that Arthur knew he was cherished with each careful sweep. “So needy, so sweet and desperate. I love it. I can’t get enough.”

Arthur whimpered as those plush lips returned to plunder his mouth once more. He opened eagerly, suckling the slick tongue that slipped into his mouth and shivering when he heard a soft groan of approval and encouragement from the man cradling him close and fucking him with the plug. His hands trembled as he clutched at the shirt pressed against his chest as his husband continued to claim his mouth as he’d claimed his backside earlier. Each kiss and caress guided him back down from the perilous height he’d reached and he soon found himself once again on his belly, his cock throbbing against the blankets and his frame quivering, Merlin looming over him from behind as he rested against the soft mattress. One frantic hand tugged at the laces of his leotard and scrabbled at the damp flesh revealed as the black fabric loosened. Arthur undulated to help him ease the fabric down his back and over the swell of his aching arse.

“Fucking gorgeous.”

Merlin quickened the pace of his hand and Arthur gasped sharply, writhing, his heart pounding in his ears and the welts on his arse pulsing to the same desperate beat. Arthur reached for the nearest pillow and gripped it desperately, pressing his face against it without a care in the world. He didn’t give a fuck whether his makeup stained the pillowcase. All that mattered was the man looming over him and rewarding him for being a good boy, for holding his orgasm back even when doing so started to hurt. He could feel warm waves of pleasure radiating through his limbs as Merlin claimed him thoroughly, draping himself over him and murmuring the sweetest encouragements against his ear.

“Come.” The command dripped over his hot skin like the sweetest caramel. Merlin suckled upon his lobe as Arthur pushed back against his hand desperately, welcoming the ache from the persistent tap of the plug against his overstimulated prostate. It was too much and not enough. He needed to come and didn’t want to. He wanted to ride this tired ache for a few more moments. His husband had other ideas in mind as his free hand reached up and ripped the ears and wig away, leaving his real hair exposed and vulnerable. Merlin seized a fistful and twisted sharply, which earned a pained cry, and Merlin growled softly, “Come for me.”

His orgasm washed over him in broken bursts as his muscles clenched and released in different patterns as pleasure rippled through his frame in an endless wave. His staccato breaths punctuated each desperate twist of his hips and arch of his back as Merlin continued to crush him against the mattress beneath him. His breath stuttered as he cursed again and again. Arthur reached back and clutched at his husband in his pursuit of strength as his orgasm threatened to shatter him altogether. He fisted the material of his trousers and whimpered as Merlin murmured praise against his flushed skin without an ounce of hesitation.

“So beautiful.”

“Merlin…Sir.” Arthur panted weakly, sated and tired as he melted into the bed beneath him. It didn’t matter that he’d come all over himself or that he was still wearing his stockings and heels. “You’re going to be the death of me sooner or later.”

“Probably,” Merlin agreed cheekily, easing the plug free with tender care. He trailed kisses across his bare shoulders as he did so. “Hopefully, that won’t happen until we’re both shrivelled with age.”

“I doubt that.” Arthur shook his head and huffed a laugh. He nuzzled the pillow beneath his head and squeezed the warm thigh pressed against his own. “We both know I’ll age like a damned cheese. You’ll be a fine wine.”

“I happen to love cheese.” Merlin tossed the plug aside without a care in the world and squished him with affection a moment later. His teeth found the back of his neck a moment later and nipped at his vulnerable skin. “Stop making me hungry, you ass.”

Arthur choked on a soft laugh and said nothing, his mouth curling around a fond smile.

He fucking loved his husband.


End file.
